world jumping
by lioness allen
Summary: well guess who just got her self into trouble LA is going through some crazy anime world jumping and dragging along some friends along the way! (P.S. there is going to be a lot of anime drama)
1. world jummping?

Eren, Levi, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean were walking back from grocery shopping until they met up with Hanji along the way.

"hi guys! What's up?!"

Other dymanchin AKA crazy crew world & beyblade world! (CCWBBW)

"Yoyo! I want ice cream!" KT yells in the green haired bladers ear.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Kyoya snaps.

"Kyoya calm down." Hyoma says quietly.

"When is Lioness coming back?!" CG says lying on the couch.

Attack on Titan modern day world (MDAOT).

"Yahoo! I fixed it! That dymanchin teleporter worked! Now I need to figure out, where the heck I am!" I shout at the top of my lungs making the other people around me stare. The last on KT broke b/c she spilled coke on it.

" man~ " I look at my surroundings. I was probly in a shopping district. I found out where I was when I heard this ' Levi Ackerman, Eren Jeager, and Jean Kirstein, are the best singing dancing and molding sensations in the world! ', then that's when I know I was in the modern day attack on Titan world.

!Crazy crew world!

"Where's LA!" KT shouts at the bladers.

"She's not hear obviously!" Kyoya snaps.

"I know that!"

"Then stop asking!"

MDAOT

"well, well! Seems I got some dirt on Levi, Jean and Eren~" I purr at the fact that Eren, Jean and Levi ern there extra cash by doing Yaoi adios. "haha! I win!"

AoT

Levi, Eren, and Jean bolt sneeze.

MDAOT

"It's a good thing that Eren is a double boyfriend for Jean and Levi. B/c Guess who's on a date with Eren..." I sight at the sight, plus giggling at the fact that Jean and Levi haven't killed each other yet. "This is what I was borne for!" I watch Eren kiss Levi on the forehead.

CCWBBMW

"I hope Lioness is ok." CG groans.

"She'll be all right, if someone tries to cause trouble there just causing trouble to themselves." Kyoya says plainly. (where's the others? )

MDAOT

"Well~ well~ guess who showed up~" Jean walks towards Levi and Eren glaring at Levi. "What have I said about taking Eren places without telling me?" Jean growls, pulling Eren in to an embrace. "I don't have to you damn horse." Levi grins grabbing Eren and walking off. "Well~ seems like I get to black mail those three!" I giggle holding up my phone to video tape the little quarrel.

!AoT!

Last time I went there I gave Levi a IPhone and I made a giant charger and gave it to him. ( the charger can last for 400 phone charges! ) "Lioness says she has something to show us and she'll send it latter to day." Levi tells the others. "Ok cool! I wonder what it is?" Eren says with a small smile. But he doesn't know that his little secret will be known.(well the only ppl. That don't know he is gay is anyone that is not in the survey corp.)

!MDAOT!

"well that was fun!" Jean and Levi almost killed each other and Eren looks like he's at the point he'll faint.

"Jean! Levi!" Eren shouts as Mikasa walks by and kicks the two boys in the stomach.

"oh boy~" I watch Eren almost fall over. "well time to send this video!" I press the send button and send the video to Levi.

!AoT!

Levi's phone started to ring while he was getting apples from a stand. "Oh! It's lioness."

"what did she say?" Hanji asks looking over his shoulder.

"it says... Have shitty glasses watch the vid first. And she can't tell anyone what she saw. Then Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, then me and Jean have to watch together." Levi reads the text.

"Ok! Me first!" Hanji grabs the phone out of Levi's hand. (I gave them headsets to!) hanji puts the ear buds in her ears and starts the video.

~Mins later~

"ooh~ now this is interesting! " hanji says giggling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Levi growls.

~Few mins later~

"well! Time for Sasha!" Hanji hands the phone to Sasha.

"Ok." Sasha puts the ear buds in her ears. After a few minutes into the video Sasha glances over to Eren, Jean and Levi.

"wow!" Sasha says giving the phone to Connie.

"wow is right!" Hanji says in excitement.

"Now let's see~" Connie mumbles pressing play for the video.

When Connie was done with the video he looked at Eren a bit confused.

"What?!" Eren shouts walking off a bit pissed.

"Eren!?" Mikasa runs after Eren.

"Well…" Levi says glaring at Hanji.

"You, Jean and Eren are so gay!" Connie shouts laughing.

"Lioness is dead." Jean and Levi bolt say at the same time.

!CCWBBMW!

"I just got a text that lioness is in the AoT modern day world, and that she's alright." Kyoya announces to the others.

"Phew~ that's a relief! " CG slumps back into the couch.

"Ok! So when's she comi'n back?" KT and CG are the only crazy crew members and Kyoya is stuck with them.

"I don't know. And don't care."

!AoTMDW!

"Kay! Jean Levi Eren wait!" I yell after the group of fuckers.

"Is that you lioness?!" Eren turns around.

"In the flesh!" I stand in front of the 3 boys with an evil smirk.

"What?" Levi asks noticing the smirk on my face.

"Oh nothing~ just that I sent a video of you Jean and Eren having a 3some to the other Levi!" I laugh at the expression on their faces. Lying to them is so much fun~ expeshinoly when I lie about knowing something when I don't. It's fun to mess around with them~ I was pretty surprised that they would do such a thing~ but they knew about the others and~ they also knew I would have everyone watch it before the other Levi and Jean saw it! (I have done it before~)

"You did what! I'm going to kill you!" Jean and Levi chase me but no luck to them!

"To bad losers! I need to go and update on the other dymantion! Cya!" I yelp when I see Mikasa walking down the street.( b/c me and Mikasa got into a fight last time I was there. ) Then an evil smirk played across my face.

"Hay Mikasa! Levi and Jean made Eren cry! ( which was true in a way~ If they did have a threesome~) " I yell out to miss mother hen across the street.

"fuck you lioness!" Levi and Jean take off with Eren who is confused. Mikasa walks up to me with her dark ora.

"thank you lioness. " then she runs off after the boys.

"oh boy~ have fun you 4! " I yell after them. (^-^)/ (LOL)

CCWBBMW

"Yoyo!" KT whines.

"What do you want!" Kyoya says in frustration. ( *｀ω´)

"Where! Is! Lioness!"

"I don't know! Now stop asking or I will throw you in the closet!" Kyoya snaps pointing to the closet.

"No! I will never!" KT shouts.

"Will you guys be quiet?! I'm tacking a cat nap!" CG growls sending chills down KT and Kyoya's backs.

" yes CG~ "

AoT

"I'm so going to kill lioness!" Levi growls.

"We know!" the survey corps. Subordinates groan.

"Well she better tell me what was in that video!" Eren whines at the fact that no one has told him the exact reason why everyone who saw the vid was staring at him. Every one terns pale.

"On second thought lioness plz~ take your time!" they forgot that I had more than just that video. (I have an hole arsenal of black mail material~)

AoTMD

"Ha-Choo! Shit I sneezed!" I was in an ally way hiding from Levi, Jean and Eren, behind a pile of crates. "I got to go! I don't have time for this now! Astalavēsta! Baby!" I press the dymanchin Butten. Then I get teleported to the next dymanchin.

"Crap!" Jean spats as he sees the familiar light.

"Well now she's gone." Levi growls.

Brave 10 world (B10)

"Well now I'm here! Time to find that perv and his ninjas~ shit!" a strong gust of wind came along and almost blew me of my feet.

"Oh~ it's just you~ maybe I can kill you?" a familiar voice rang out from atop a cliff.

"Fuck you kamanosuke~" I growl as the red head jumps down from his perch.

"Ha! Go to hell you dam bitch~" kamanosuke Yuri laughs with his slight psychopathic smirk.

"Back at ya you dick head~" I smirk.


	2. brave 10 world drama!

hi! lioness hear sorry about my grammar and spelling! I was never good at that stuff~ have fun reading!

* * *

"Oh~ it's just you~ maybe I can kill you?" a familiar voice rang out from atop a cliff.

"Stupid kamanosuke~" I growl as the red-head jumps down from his perch.

"Ha! Go to hell you damn bitch~" kamanosuke laughs with his slight psychopathic smirk.

"Back at ya you dick head~" I smirk.

"Now calm down you two," Saizou says walking up to me and the maniac.

"Hi Saizou, how's Isanami?" ( and yes she is still alive~ you'll get it if you read brave 10 spiral )I look at the raven haired teen.

"She's good still a brat but yah she's good." Saizou replies with a bored look on his face.

"In what way~ with her hands or her.." I smirk but almost got killed.

"Don't you dare start!" Saizou threatens me but it only made me laugh.

"Yah! Yah! Whatever~ where's the others? "

"There at the old man's place." Saizou points at the direction behind him.

"K thanks~" ( I know I forgot kamanosuke~ )

CCWBBMW

"Now she's in the brave ten world." Kyoya says looking at his texts.

"Tell her be careful!" Hyoma says sitting on the couch next to HBO.

"yah~ she told me what happens there a lot." CG purrs.

"Yah yah~ personally I don't care what happens to her." Kyoya says sending a text to lioness.

"Gezz yoyo! Your so mean!" KT shouts.

"Shut up and leave KT." Kyoya growls.

"Neva! Mwah hahahaha ha!" KT runs around the room with her arms in the air.

"Calm down, " Hyoma chuckles at KT's hyperness.

"When she's had too much sugar you can't calm her down. " HBO says looking at a magazine.

BTW

"I'm back!~" I walk into the kitchen first b/c Isanami is some times making food with Bemaru and that monk.

"Hi!" Isanami walks up to me covered in something wight.

"ooo~ What happened to you~" I smirk, knowing what the substance is but imagining something els~

"I was baking and the flour spilled on me" Isanami smiles dusting her self off.

"hay~" I lean in to whisper something in her ear. " how do you feel about Saizou now when I read to you those stories about him and Kamanosuke doing it. " I read her some fanfic's on those two last time I was there~ ( yah get tha point~ I'm a terrible person~ )

"um.. I um..." Isanami's face terns a deep red remembering what I read her.

"hehehehe!" I giggle at her reaction.

"what are you talking about?" Anna says walking up to us.

"Oh~ it's nothing~ " I purr.

" f it was nothing than why is her face red as Kamanosuke's hair?" Anna points to Isanami's face.

(Busted!)

AotMDW

"hay! Look down here!" Jean found a dymanchin portal that some how did not go away.

"ah hu~ let's go~" Eren says smiling like an idiot.

"no." Levi says looking at the boy with an expression that says ' could you be any more stupider ' .

"what!" Eren's jaw dropped.

"I said no~" Levi crosses his arms in disapproval.

"we're going!" Eren grabs Levi's and Jean's wrists and drags them into the portal. Then Mikasa and Armin show up out of no wear and follow them.( poor Armin he really didn't want to go but Mikasa forced him to~)

CCWBBW

"I'm going to call lioness." Kyoya says looking for my contact on his phone.

"yay!" KT jumps on the couch Kyoya was sitting on.

"I'm calling her to ask if a can stop babysitting you guys and go home." Kyoya says pressing the call button.

"Meani!" KT shouts.

B10W

"You old perv! " I finely got around to say hi to the old man. but instead of just saying hi like a normal human being he said!

"Your chest got a lot bigger last time I saw you they were smaler~"

"Oooh~ is that right!" I growl. I hate this guy.

"Yep wanna come and sit on my lap~ " he pats his lap with that stupid grin of his.

"No way in hell buddy~" I sit on the opposite part of the room FAR away from the ' young Lord '.

"Anyways why did you stop by~ when you know the other lord around us are looking for you~. " I freeze remembering that slight error. The last few visits I made hear I was a bit... Never mind not a bit obnoxious towards a lot of futel lords.

"Yah~ about that~ " I avert my eyes feeling a bit sorry and not sorry at the same time. B/c this lord gets on everyone's nerves. But there are some exceptions~ Then my phone started to ring. I look at who is calling and it said 'yoyo the dum A! ' kidding kidding! It really says 'yoyo'.

"sorry kyo you can't leave." I put my phone on silent and put it away in my pocket.

"Who was that?" saizou says walking in.

"Babysitter~" I giggle.

CCWBBMW

"She didn't answer." Kyoya looks at his phone a bit annoyed at the fact that I didn't answer.

"Maybe she just didn't want to listen to you complaining, and is calling you her babysitter behind your back." CG purrs stretching on the couch. (In real life she can read my mind even when I'm not in the room. It gets creepy sometimes~).

"How do you know~" KT says looking board.

"Because" CG just rolls around on the couch trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Your weard~" Kyoya says looking at the WBBA news page.

B10W

"Eren! I'm going to kill you!" Eren, Jean, Levi, Mikasa, and armin got to the brave 10 world, but they don't know that.

"I'm calling lioness." Armin says taking out his phone and starts to look for my contact.

"Who are?!" Sasuke jumps down from a tree with his knives in hand. But he stops when he looks at their cloths. "Where are you from?"

...

"Run!" the group dashes off.

"Lioness! Lioness! Answer the dam phone!" Armin shouts waiting for me to answer the phone. Then that very moment Sasuke caught up with them.

"you know lioness?" Sasuke says looking at them in dispoleaf. Then they stop running.

{With me~}

"One sec it's some one important." Armin was calling me and, I love Armin he's sweet. But he can be a bit wimpy~.

"k you answer him." yukimaru says.

"Hi Armi.."

"Lioness!" I hear a sobbing Armin on the other side of the line.

"What!" I was so surprised to hear him crying.

"We're lost!"

"Where?!" that surprised me more. "

"The brave ten world." I hear Levi's voice in the back round.

"Why?" I knew I was going to be mad at the answer.

"Jean found a portal and Eren dragged Levi and Jean with him then Mikasa dragged me!" Armin sobs.

"Armin calm down." I pinch the brig of my nose trying to calm my self down and try not to yell at the poor guy. But the situation was getting ridiculous. "who's with you now? Is everyone together?" I sigh closing my eyes trying to calm my self.

"Well me, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Levi, and some ninja that says he knows you." I automatically think of Sasuke.

"Put the ninja on the phone." I hear Armin tell the ninja that I want to talk to him and starts to explain how to use the phone. "Armin~ he knows how to use it~" I roll my eyes.

"Hi?" I hear Sasuke on the other line.

"Hi sasuke~ having fun?" I purr trying to seem not irritated.

"yah should I bring them to you?"

"yes plz.~" then I hung up the phone.

{With the nitwits of the century~}

"Well come with me" sasuke gives Armin his phone back and starts walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean we're meant to trust you when we don't know who you are?!" Jean states looking at Sasuke like he's insane.

"My name is Sasuke Sarutobi. I am a friend of lioness and she told me to take you to her."

"Hay! You dam monkey!" the group hears a loud voice from far away.

"I think it's time to go~ before she comes." sasuke say walking in a bit of a fast past.

"Uh~ ok~" Eren fallows him.

"Wait Eren! " Mikasa fallows him then Armin.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Jean groans. Jean and Levi look at each other wearily and just fallow the others.

"Personally hate how this is going." Levi growls.


	3. leaving to a new world!

"Hay! You dam monkey!" the group hears a loud voice from far away.

"I think it's time to go~ before she comes." Sasuke say walking in a bit of a fast past.

"Uh~ ok~" Eren fallows him.

"Wait Eren! " Mikasa fallows him then Armin.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Jean groans. Jean and Levi look at each other wearily and just fallow the others.

"Personally hate how this is going." Levi growls.

* * *

 _With me~_

"Today is just not my day," I was sitting in the kitchen with Isanami.

"You want something sweet? Sweet things make everything better right?!" Isanami hands me a stack of sweets.

"Yah~ but no thanks~" I hand her back to plate.

"K! Then more for me!" she started stuffing her face with all the sweets. It made me laugh at how care free she is when she is literally being hunted down by some nut-jobs.

"Well I'm going to see if there here yet." I sigh then Stand to leave the room.

"Lioness!" Armin tackles me to the ground.

"Armin?!"

"Help me! Eren is in a fight with some psychopath!"

"Does she have red hair?"

"Yah.." Armin sniffles.

"One second.. I walk out of the room and follow the countless cursing and lout thumps. Then I got to Eren and the psychopath.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!" Eren yells at kamanosuke who was laughing.

"What you cry baby?!" kamanosuke shoots his infinite crazy psychopathic smile.

"Don't have time to deal with these two ideots~ I need to do my summer home work." I sigh feeling more exosted just by thinking about it.

"Shut up and help before they destroy the place!" Armin shouts at me.

"What ever~" I reply watching toy story.

"Stop watching movies! And help!" Armin graded my phone away from me.

"Armin! Fine I'll stop them!" I get up and walk up to Eren and kamanosuke who were in the middle of killing each other.

"You dam...!" I cover Erens mouth with my hand and kick him where it hearts.

"Shut up..." I growl at the both of them.

"Why should I listen to a stupid bitch like you?!" kamanosuke points at me with his middle finger. But I had a big bottle of pepper spray, so I just walked up to him and sprayed him with it.

"Ow!" kamanosuke yelped in pain.

"That's what you get~ now time for my summer home work~" I take out a thick packet.

"That's a lot!" Armin looks at my packet with wide eyes.

"Yah~ I know~" I giggle slightly, "now..." I started the page I was not done with first. I read the question and a giant grin speed across my face.

"Hay Jean! I found your name in this question!" I turn to see his face, a hot-shot grin was plastered on Jean's face.

"Looks like I'm famous!"

"No, you're not! " Levi yells from across the yard.

"He has a point~" I didn't have to look up to know what jeans expression was. It was obvious on how unhappy he was from those comments.

"You guys are terrible... " I giggle at Jean's remark.

"Hay! Lioness! What did you spray me with!?" kamanosuke was fuming.

"Oh yah! What were you two fighting about?" I raise an eyebrow looking at Eren and kamanosuke. "

It was his/her fault!" they both point at each other.

"I'm not a her!"

"You look like a girl!"

"No I don't! "

"Want me to check then!"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Why is it that when ever I want to have fun it's quiet and when I want it to be quiet, it's not~" I mumble while finishing up my summer packet.

"Heard of life lioness," Mikasa says sitting next to me.

"Yah I know~" I sigh.

"Jean! Help me!" Eren shouts with kamanosuke in a head lock.

"K one second!" Jean was on the other side of the yard with Levi talking to Sasuke and Saizou.

"Just leave the guy alone Eren~" I didn't even bother looking up at him, and just kept on doing my homework.

"Why should I?!" Eren replies a bit pissed that I said that.

"Because~" and offer I said that, Eren realized there was a chain wrapped around him.

"Bingo!" kamanosuke tightens his chain which made Eren yelp in pain.

"Eren!" Mikasa jumps up from where she was sitting and ran to go help Eren.

"Levi! Eren is getting killed! Yipe! My nail~" I sigh looking at my chipped nail.

"Eren!" Levi dashes towards the 3 ppl. Fighting with each other.

* * *

CCWBBMW

"I have to go and pick up the pizza. You 3 stay-put got it?! Kyoya glares at KT, Yuu, and Tithi. CG was still asleep, and the others went to the store. "Jeez yoyo! Can you at least try to trust us?!" Yuu says a bit annoyed that Kyoya had to tell them what to do like their going to burn down the house.

"No, bye," Kyoya leaves the room. The 3 trouble makers just sat there until they heard the front door close.

"Yah! He's gone!" KT jumps up and down with excitement.

"Let's go stirrup some truble~" Yuu smiles evilly.

"But yoyo said.."

"Don't listen to that weirdo Tithi!" KT shouts waking CG up from her nap. "Shoot~"

(P.s. never wake up CG from her cat naps~)

* * *

(with kyo)

Kyoya was walking to the pizza shop when his phone started to ring.

"What?" Kyoya answers the phone.

"Hi~ It's lioness! what's the answer to 85% of 74?" he rolls his eyes at my question.

"Figure it out your self," Kyoya hangs-up the phone and continues walking to the pizza shop.

* * *

B10W

"Kyoya hanged up on me! That low life loser!" I yelled, "and I needed that answer!"

"Get off of me!" Eren yells in the background.

"Want me to help?" Armin says walking over to me.

"Get off of him you phyco!"

"Yah~ thanks a bunch!" I give Armin my packet so he can see the math problem.

"Eren!"

"85% of 74? The answer is…" I didn't get to know the answer, b/c someone decided to swing a giant bat.

"Enough! You must not fight in front of Isanami and Bemmiru!" Isanami's brother whacked kamanosuke and Eren 20 meters off the ground.

"Eren!" Jean and Armin both shout.

"There they go~" I purr.

"Eren!" Mikasa glares at the monk.

"No fighting is allowed in Isanami's presence!"

"To bad on you~" Levi takes out a pocket knife out if his pocket, then the monk swings his weird bat thingy.

In a split second Jean tackled Levi to the ground, while the monk just missed my face.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry Levi!" Jean says keeping Levi on the ground.

"I think it's time to go~" I sigh watching Eren and kamanosuke limping back into the yard. "

Yah~ I think so to~" Armin says giggling slightly.

So I gathered all the idiots to go.

"Hay take our red-head!" Saizou shouts from atop of the roof.

"What!?" Eren and kamanosuke shouts in sink.

"Ok!"

"Hay wait a sec...!" Eren starts but I already had a portal ready.

"Let's go!" I push kamanosuke and Eren in the portal. The others just shrug and walk into the portal.

"Have fun!" Yukimaru shouts from his room.

"K!" I say, waving good-bye to the others.

"Cya later lioness!" Ana says waving good-bye.

"Yah! Cya!" I go into the portal and it closes leaving nothing behind. Jinpachi walks to the group,

"what happened hear?"

* * *

 _Durarara world!_

"Well were here!"

"And where is hear?" Mikasa says looking at me like I'm some weirdo.

"Well…" I look around then I realized, "where's the others?"


	4. yaoi or not in durarara

Aot ch 4

Durarara world!

"Well were here!"

"And where is hear?" Mikasa says looking at me like I'm some weirdo.

"Well…" I look around then I realized, "where's the others?"

We both look around in a slight panic.

"Eren!" Mikasa cups her hands around her mouth and starts shouting Eren's name.

"Grate~"

CCWBBMW

Kyoya walks back with the pizza, and meets a still standing Crazy Crew base. While he was walking in to the building his phone started to ring. 'Ring, ring! Lioness the idiot is calling!'. "Hi.."

,'Help meeeeeeeee!',

"What?!" I was yelling to loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear. Kyoya just walked into the TV room where he left the others in. He walked into the room seeing Tsubasa terming on the TV for KT and the other runts.

"It seems the knuckle head got lost." Kyoya says tossing the phone to Tsubasa, that's the only thing he got from the sobbing mess.

"H-helow?" Tsubasa Says trying to talk over all the voices in the room. So Tsubasa leaves the room saying 'calm down, you sher, it's all right'.

"Hay! Tsubasa! Get me a beer!" (Hay that's my stash!) Kyoya shouts plopping on the Couch.

"Poor lioness!" ZB shouts from the kitchen, grabbing ketchup.

"Where is she?" BB says walking up to Kyoya with her hands on her hips.

"No idea~ I'm not a zoo keeper~" Kyoya shrugs his shoulders with a slight grin.

DW

Group 1

While I was bawling my eyes out to Tsubasa, Mikasa was still looking for Eren.

Group 2

"You idiot! It's probably your fault that we got separated from the others!" Eren yells.

"What do you mean it was my fault! You little brat!" Kamanosuke shouts at Eren which just made Eren more mad.

"Shut up! We're in a little kid's park!" Eren covers kamanosuke's mouth stopping him from yelling even more.

"I don't care!" Kamanosuke pries Erens hand off of his mouth.

Group 3

"Where is lioness and the others!?" Armin looks around worriedly.

"It'll be fine! All we need to do is just call that crazy girl!" (I resent that Jean, I resent that) Jean takes out his phone and calls me.

Levi was by some Russian sushi shop.

CCWBBMW

"It seems lioness and her group all got separated." Tsubasa walks in the room after about 15 minutes. Then Tsubasa tosses kyo's phone back to Kyoya,

"Cool what else is new on what she can do~". (A lot)

DW

With Levi

"Where am I and where are the others?" Levi looks around but couldn't find the others anywhere.

"Hay, mister!" A hard Russian accent comes from behind Levi, making him gulp.

"Yah…" Levi slowly terns his head then he gasps on how big the guy in front of him was.

"Would you like sushi? Half off! I give you discount!" A tall black man in a sushi shelf outfit gives Levi a flyer.

"You new to Ikebukuro?! Come have sushi at Russian sushi! It's good!" The man smiles down at Levi. 'This guy is crazy tall! Why is a black guy in a sushi shelf outfit!?' (Cus it Simon you dummy!) Levi looks at the man for a few seconds and dashes off yelling thank you.

Group 1

My phone started to ring in my pocket. "Oh it's Jean!" I take out my phone and answer the call.

"Jean! Where are you?!"

"I'm with Armin at some manga book store" when I heard that Armin was safe, I sighed in relief.

"Well what's the name of the store?!"

"It's called 'Crazy...Manga Mart'"

"K! Me and Mikasa are coming stay where you are!"

"K! cya!"

I hang up the phone and turn to Miksasa.

"Well~ now I know where Jean and Armin are~" I chuckle,

"Let's go!" Me and Mikasa start asking ppl. Where the crazy whatever mart is. Until we got to a big van with 3 ppl.

"You're looking for the crazy manga mart! We go there all the time." A girl wearing a black dress and a black hat squeaks in excitement.

"Yah I have to drive her and that guy over there to that store all the time." The driver says pointing to a light brown-haired boy wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray pants with a big backpack.

"Hi I'm walker!" The boy in blue says waving to us.

"And I'm Erika! Nice to meet you!" The girl in black says smiling.

"What's going on?" A guy walks up to us holding a bunch of grocery bags.

"And that's Kadoka!" Erika says pointing at the man.

"Why are you guys acting like you don't know me?" I was in this dymanchin before and I have their phone numbers.

"Hehehe! So you noticed!" Walker says grinning.

"So are you going to take us or not?" Mikasa says a bit iterated that Armin and Eren where not with her and we were joking.

"K! Driver! Will you do the oners!?" Erika says as walker opens the car door and bows.

"Right this way milady's~"

CCWBBMW

"Well LA found 2 people from her group but the others are still missing" Kyoya says looking at his texts he got from me.

"Ok but is she fine?" ZB says looking at the texts.

"Yah she'll be fine~" Kyoya says turning off his phone.

DW

Group 1

When we get to the store, Armin and Jean where they already got food from the store next door.

"You guys had fun?" I walk up to them looking at the store.

"No, and where's Eren?" Jean looks up at me with a bored expression.

"You miss him?"

"Be quiet"

Group 2

"When will lioness answer her stupid phone!?" Eren and kamanosuke were walking down some street trying to find me and the others.

"Well I don't know, but look" kamanosuke points to a person running to their direction. But the thing that caught both of them off guard was the vending machines being tossed in the air.

(With Levi)

Levi was across the street looking for the others until a bit of red caught his eye. He turns around to see Eren and the crazy red-head.

"Eren!" Levi dashes towards Eren and kamanosuke.

"Levi!?" Eren turns around with a huge smile.

"Thank g-d you're alright!" Levi hugs Eren tightly.

"Hay~ we need to go~!" Kamanosuke says pointing at the vending machine coming their way.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The three boy's doge the flying vending machine just in time before it hit the ground.

"What the!?" Levi yells looking at how the vending machine was about 2 inches in the ground.

"Izayaaa!" A loud voice came from where the vending machine came from.

"I don't like how that sounds." Kamanosuke says standing up.

"Yah...Um, Levi?" Eren says looking at Levi.

"Yah~ let's go." They dash off to the side of the street. Then they saw the person who through the vending machine. A guy ran past them then a guy in a bartender outfit ran after him.

"Come on shizu-chan! I have work just like you~ can you let me go for just today?" The man who the bartender was chasing smirked. The thing that caught Levi's attention was the knife in the guy's hand and a stop sign in the bartender's hand.

"Great" Levi sighs.

"Hay?! Do you still have your weapon?" Eren looks at kamanosuke.

"Um..." Kamanosuke looks to see if he does,

"Yah." Levi looks at Eren raising an eyebrow.

"Try to grab the guy the bartender is chasing."

"Eren? Are you stupid?!" Levi says glaring at Eren but his eyes widen when he hears chains.

"I'm bored so I might as well but I'm not listening to your commands, got it?" Kamanosuke says running after the two men.

"Izayaaaa!" The man named shizu-chan yells really loudly.

"Hay shizu-chan!..." A chain wrapped around the man named Izaya.

"Hay" Izaya looks up to see the person who grabbed him.

"I thought 'chan' was an honorific for girls. And last time I checked it was." Kamanosuke says looking at Izaya a bit bored.

"And last time I checked your dumb." Eren says walking up to kamanosuke and Izaya.

"Who the heck are you?" Shizu-chan says walking up to the group a bit mad (understatement of the year!).

"Names kamanosuke Yuri, go away!" Kamanosuke swings his cycle at shizu-chans neck but it didn't cut the blond bartender.

"Just give me back that louse so I can beat the living day lights out of him!" Shizu-chan says grabbing the chain with his hand, may I add, and breaking it.

"Well~ now what you idiot!" Levi says looking at Eren who was clinging to Levi's arm.

"I…" Eren looks down at the ground.

"Well there's no need of Eren's poor small brain exploding on us b/c of this situation." The boys turn around to see who said that, and guess what! It was me, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and 4 other ppl.

"Lioness?! Oh! It's you! Long time no see!" Izaya says still confined by chains.

BBMWCCW

"Lioness found her group" Kyoya says walking into the kitchen.

"Good for her! Now let's see if she'll die!" HBO says giggling at the gory thought.

"HBO~ will you be quiet?!" CG glares at the crazy death girl.

"Now, now let's just calm down!" Hyoma says with a small smile.

"And she ran into some more troubling idiots." Kyoya say walking back into the room with some potato chips.

DW

20 minutes later I gave all 5 boys a slap and a speech about destroying the city.

"Have I made myself clear!?" I raise an eyebrow glaring at the boys.

"Yes mam" they all grown

"Wow lioness-chan is scary when she's mad" Erika whispers in Armin's ear.

"Lioness?" Mikasa glares at me because I gave Eren a slap also.

"All right, what the heck is happening?!" Tom says walking up to the group.

"Oh, hi Tom!" I wave joyfully.

"Well I see you have controlled the monster of Ikebukuro!" Tom laughs looking at Shizuo.

"Can you tell me who these ppl. Are?" Levi says looking at me a bit impatient.

"Well this is Erika, walker, Dotachin, and least call him driver b/c I can't remember his name!" I point at Erika's little group.

"And that's Tom" I point at tom, "and these two ideots are Shizuo and Izaya!" I point at those to dummy's.

"And you guys are?" Dotachin says looking at Eren and the other dymanchin hoppers.

"I'm Eren Yeager!" Eren says sitting next to Levi, who was sitting on the floor. "And I'm Levi Ackerman" Levi says placing his head on Eren's shoulder.

"And I'm Jean," says picking up Eren baby style.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa says punching Jean in the face grabbing Eren and holding him bride style.

"I'm Armin Arlert." Armin says softly giggling.

"Kamanosuke yuri, and I'm not a girl!" Kamanosuke glares at every person in front of him. (Plus me~).

"Alright now that we have all introduced ourselves! Let's calmly go to the Russian sushi shop a block away!" I point to the best sushi shop in town and I heard the most funniest sounds ever.

"Seems that's a yes~" I laugh.

When we got to the sushi shop, Simon was already going to get more flyers.

"Oh! How are you! Long time no see, you want sushi!" Simon says smiling when he spotted us.

"I'm great! And yes we want sushi! But only the best sushi!" (I've only had sushi from jewel so~) I wave walking up to Simon.

"It's that guy!" Levi mumbles holding Eren's hand.

"This is Simon! He's a nice guy!" I introduce them to Simon.

"Please come in!" Simon says walking us to the shop.

After an hour of fighting and settling in we finely sat down and ordered some food.

"Well~ so how was everyone's day going?" I grin trying to start a conversation.

"Well it was totally terrible to say the least but as long as I got this idiot I'm fine~" Levi says looking at Eren.

"Yaoi!" Erika says almost screaming.

"It was going well until this guy showed up!" Shizuo says clenching his teeth and glaring at Izaya.

"Well I have work which I need to go to. And you know you love me!" Izaya's phone started to ring, he took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Ew! Love you no way!" Shizuo says while Izaya left the room to answer the call. I followed him listening to what he was saying. I looked at his phone from an angle to where I can see the caller ID.

"Oh it's Shiki!" I grab the phone out of Izaya's hand.

"Hi Shiki! It's lioness! What's up?! How are you?!" I giggle smiling at izaya who looked a bit pissed.

"Oh! Lioness that's you! I'm great! Now can you give the phone back to Mr. Orihara?" I groaned and gave Izaya the phone.

"Thanks~" Izaya says in a mockingly tone.

"You're not welcome~" I turn around and walk back to the others.

"Hay who was calling!?" Erika says popping her head out of the door.

"It was his boss shiki." I say plopping myself down in my seat.

"Well I hope he doesn't leave right away!" Armin and izaya were having a really intense conversation about something, so Armin wanted to finish it first. Then izaya walks in to the room looking a bit not happy.

"You look like." Before I could finish my sentence, Erika said something before me.

"A person who just came back from the dead!"

"I have to stay with you for the week b/c shiki says it would be a good vacation." Izaya wasn't too thrilled about the ideal of staying with me let alone being next to me.

"Here's your food!" Simon says with a smile holding a big tray of food(!).

"Thanks Simon!" I say with delight.

~20mins later~

"Hay its night time!" Eren says looking out the window. The moon was out by the Time we were done eating.

"Let's have a sleep over!" Erika says getting all excited.

"Nah~ sorry Erika~ I think we will sleep at a hotel~" smile at her apologetically.

"Oh that's okay to! Enjoy Ikebukuro's hotels!" Erika says giggling.

"Well what hotel you have in mind?" Jean says looking at me a bit confused.

"Well there's many!"

In the end we stayed at a 4 star hotel. And on the way there we had to stop at a grocery store to get some food, and I got a lot of random ingredients. Well to the boys (besides for Armin) they were random.

BBMWCCW

"Well lioness is staying at a hotel" Kyoya and Yuu, KT, CG, and tsubasa were staying at the crazy crew base for the night.

"Good for her! While we have to sleep here on couches!" CG says a bit agitated that she can't sleep in a room with a bed. Kyoya groaned while taking out a blanket from inside the closet.

"Well to bad~ shut up and go to bed!" Kyoya says lying on a couch, and throwing the covers over his head.

DW

{Morning}

"Ah~ that was an awesome long sleep!" I shout stretching. Me and Mikasa were sharing the room with a bed.

"Well~ now let's see!" I walk into the living room where the boys were sleeping.

"You're all still sleeping?! Up an'atom!" I kick Eren in the face making him shriek.

"What the heck! Eren!" Levi wakes up automatically right after Eren shrieked.

"Get up sleepy heads!" I start to bounce on the couch where kamanosuke was sleeping on.

"You brat!" Kamanosuke reaches out to grab my leg.

"To slow!" I hop onto jeans couch,

"Rise and shine horse face!"

"What the! Lioness beat it!" Jean tosses a pillow at me.

"Nope! It's time to wake up!" I yell.

"What's going on?" Armin says rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You go back to bed Armin~" I close his eyes and quietly tip toe to the kitchen.

"What! Why are you giving him the special treatment!?" The boys stomp into the kitchen pissed.

"B/c I like Armin~ got a problem with it?" I add an extra chill in my voice, daring them to question me again.

"No~"

"Hay?! What's for breakfast!?" Eren says looking at the stuff I bought the day before.

"Just wait and see~" I pat Eren on the head giggling.

"Don't touch." Levi pushes my hand off of Eren's head.

"Fine mister Grouchy pants!" I stick my toughen at live then go back to making the food.

"And get out of the kitchen! I need to cook!" I shove the boys out of the kitchen.

Mins later

"What are you making?" Kamanosuke says looking through the window over the stove top.

"Beat it." I growl glaring at the red-head.

30 Mins later.

"What's that I smell?" Mikasa finally woke up.

"Oh! Mikasa! You're awake! Can you help me put all the food on the table?!" I was finally finished with the food, but there was so much of it I needed help.

"Ok" Mikasa takes out the food to the table. When the boys say the food there jaws dropped.

"Wow there's pancakes! And eggs!" Eren says with a bit of drool.

"And there's more!" I walk in with biscuits and tuna.(I like tuna~) I also put potatoes,some deli and bread on the table.

"Wow! You made all of this?!" Jean says in awe.

"Yep I did!" I place milk, orange juice, apple juice, ketchup and syrup on the table.

"Let's eat!"

"Wait! Where's Armin!?" I look at one of the couches and see Armin still sleeping soundly. I walk over to Armin and gently shake him.

"Hay sleepy head wake up there's food~" I tell him of the food softly.

"Ok~ I'm up, I'm up." Armin says sitting up and tossing the blankets off.

"Hay sleep brains how was your extra sleep time?!" Jean says still a bit mad that I let Armin sleep in.

"What are you talking about?" Armin says taking a seat at the table.

"Wow! That's a lot of food!" Armin says looking at all the food I made.

"We know~"

Hour later

After we all ate we left the hotel.

"Well now what?!" Levi says looking at me.

"Wait one second!" I was in the middle of texting shiki and trying to persuade him to let me steal Izaya.

"Yes!" My efforts weren't in vain.

"Yes what?!"

"Izaya's coming with us!" I yell in excitement.

"What about the flea?" Shizuo was right behind us.

"And Shizuo is coming!" The life was wiped out of the others eyes when they heard this.

"What?" Jean finally says still in zombie mode.

"You heard me! Shizuo and Izaya are coming with us to the next dymanchin!" I giggle.

"But lioness!" Armin looks at me a bit worried.

"It'll be fine Armin! Don't sweat the details!" I pat Armin on the back, getting a kick out of the others expressions.

"Lioness~" I hear a deep growl come from behind me.

"Yah Shizu-chan~" I grin evilly.

"There's no way your making me go anywhere with that flea!" Shizuo says glaring deeply at me.

"Like wise Shizu-chan~" Izaya says walking up to our little group of freaks.

"Well to bad~" a portal appears behind me while I grin like a maniac.

"Well let's go!" I grab Shizuo while he was still in a slight shock, and Levi grabs Izaya.

"Bye tom!" I yell to tom that just walked out of a store.

"Have fun" tom says wearily. Then the portal closes, with all of us gone.

"Now I need a new body-guard~" tom sighs walking off.

Naruto world

"Well let's see which world we're in!" I look at our surroundings.

"Lioness!" Shizuo launches out at me with his fists. But I gust walk around them looking at where we were at. Then we heard yelling.

"What is that?!" Eren points at a big cloud of dust.


	5. hay and bye naruto!

AoT ch 5

Naruto Shipuden world

* * *

"What is that?!" Eren points at a big cloud of dust.

"Well..." I look more closely then I see who it is.

"Two green monkeys running on their hands, one says 'the power of youth' and the other says that's 'right guy sensi'." I sigh heavily.

"What?" I look back at the others then turn back to the green monkeys.

"Youth!" I booming voice rings out from the direction of the monkeys.

"Great~" the two monkeys were going so fast that when they tried to stop…they just ran into us. When they hit a big cloud of dust, covered everything. After the dust cleared I found myself sitting on Shizuo.

"Get off!" Shizuo growls trying not, to punch me.

"Meh~" I get up and walk over to the big group of idiots. Luckily Mikasa and Armin were not in that mishcababble.

"Oh! its lioness!?" Lee says while sitting upside down.

"Hi Lee, Guy." I crouch down to get a better look at guys face.

"Hi lioness, fine day to train isn't it!?" Guy says doing his signicher smile and thumbs up, well in this case its thumbs down.

"Yah~ anyway~ how's everything in Kohana?!" I change the subject before he can start a whole shpeel about youth and some other crap.

"Ah! Naruto is back in the village!" Lee exclaims sitting right side up.

"Oh is that so~" I smile.

"Hay who the heck, are these two freaks!?" Kamanosuke groans as Lee was sitting on his stomach.

"Oh!? In so sorry! I'm rock lee!" Lee helps Kamanosuke up.

"I'm Kamanoske Yuri" Kamanosuke dusts his butt off and turns around to see the others beating sat on.

"Uh~" Jean groans in pain. I felt bad for Izaya, b/c his crotch was being crushed. Levi was under Izaya in an angle where he was face to face with Izaya's crotch. And Eren was Unforchinatly under Levi.

"Alright! That's enough get off." Shizuo kicks guy and Izaya off of Levi and Eren. The he just takes Levi's hand and pulls him up.

"Thanks" Levi then grabs Eren and carries him to a tree.(Eren got knocked out)

"well we got to go!" I tug on Shizuo's sleeve hinting that it was time to go.

"Why don't we escort you to the village?!" Guy says grinning ear to ear.

"Nah~~ I know the way~" I smile politely (I try to avoid going anywhere with these two as much as possible).

"But it's better to travail in group!?" Guy says puffing out is chest going a Tamaki pose (OHSHC) I just quickly text Kyoya a stress message.

* * *

CCWBBMW

"I really hate how she texts me when she is in trouble~" Kyoya says a bit made at the text.

"I really hate you lioness"

"How can you hate LA!?" KT shouts in Kyoya's ear.

"Yah! If it wasn't for her HBO would have killed you by now!" CG growls, as HBO giggles evilly.

"Yah, yah, yah~" Kyoya shuts his phone off and yawns loudly.

* * *

NSW

In the end we ditched the two monkeys and went straight to the village.

"Eren still knocked out?!" I look at Levi who was carrying Eren bride style.

"Yah~" Levi says looking down at Eren's sleeping face.

"Meh! I don't want to go~" I changed my mind on going to the leaf village.

"Then where do you want to go!?" Izaya was still pissed that I took him with us on our crazy adventures.

"If you want you can blog the events~" I purr getting annoyed that he was talking to me rudely.

"Why would I!?" Izaya snaps at me.

"Well it's now your job to do so now! So get cracken!" I toss an extra phone I had on me to Izaya.

"Why exactly?" Armin says walking up to Izaya who just pressed record to the camera.

"Hi~ it's Izaya Orihara and I have been kid-napped by a bunch of idiots. And now I'm in some other world." Izaya says doing a piece sign.

"I am his kidnapper!" I bounce into the view of the camera.

"The dumbass." Jean says walking past me.

"Wow! Did that make you feel good! B/c if it did I will beat the living daylights out of yah!" I glare at Jean while Izaya points the camera to Eren and Levi. Levi was holding Eren till Jean stanched him away from him.

"And there gay!" I wave my hands displaying the 3 boys.

"Shut up lioness, come on!" Shizuo was a bit pissed at Levi, and Jean, b/c they were fighting over Eren. They are very loud~

"Looser!" I yell in Shizuo's ear.

"Shut up bitch" Kamanosuke says walking up to me with a board expression plastered onto his face.

"Back at you!" I shout walking towards Izaya while looking back at Kamanosuke.

"What?" Izaya says looking at me, while I get all into the camera.

"Izaya is gay." I state with a blank face.

"Wh-what!?" Izaya stutters but laughs at how I said it.

"And they're gay!" I point to Eren Jean, and Levi.

"Wha?" Eren slowly opens his eyes.

"Hi sleepy head!" I kick Izaya's knee and dash off to Eren and Jean.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I turn my head and stick my toughn out at him then run off to Eren and Jean.

"Oh! Hi!" Eren says sleepily smiling at me.

"Jean!" Levi trips Jean grabbing Eren.

"You gay~" I purr.

"I know." Levi says kissing Eren on the forehead.

"Hi Levi!" Eren was now completely awake.

"Hay, are we going or what!?" Izaya says a bit impatiently.

"Ok Ok Ok! Oh! One sec!" I run and grab the camera out of Izaya's hands.

"I forgot to contact the Yakuza and tell them to broadcast this!"

"Yakuza!?" Shizuo shouts.

"Yah! And the WBBA, and the other world broadcasters!" I yell getting all excited.

"I hate you!" Izaya growls, glaring at me.

"Well guess what your peeps back home just heard that~" I laugh.

"Do I fucking care!?"

* * *

CCWBBMW

"Seems lioness go ahold, of the WBBA's TV system." Kyoya says turning on the TV.

"Cool!" KT shouts.

"Not cool, she will get in trouble by the higher-ups." Tsubasa says with his arms crossed.

"Well yah, but she will be able to get away with it no matter what~ so no worries!" ZB says sitting on the floor next to the TV.

NSW

"Hi!" I yell waving my hands in front of the camera.

"Hay get your hands off!" Izaya says getting a bit mad.

"No! Hay Shizuo!"

"Yah?"

"Come here!" I yell waving to the giant.

"K one seconded."

"Hay! So people can see us from the other dymanchin's?" Kamanosuke says walking out of the camera's view.

"Yah~" I turn my head from the camera to look at Kamanosuke. Izaya's phone started to ring.

"Well I just got a text~ lioness I'm stopping the vid." I grab the camera out of Izaya's hands before he said video.

"Hay!" I hear Izaya yell as I run away to Shizuo.

"AH! Save me!" I run behind Shizuo pointing the camera at Izaya walking up to us.

"You little..." Izaya was about to say something but something caught his eye.

"Hay what the heck is that?" Mikasa says pointing to behind me and Shizuo.

"What's what?" I turn around to see orange, black, and yellow thing running towards us.(Again)

"Let's get out, of the way." Levi says grabbing Eren again and walks to the side of the rode.

"Lioness!" I hear Naruto's voice.

"Yah~" I turn around to see Naruto standing in front of me exosted.

"You... You!"

"You what?!" I give the camera to Armin who points it towards me and Naruto.

"You stole all of my ramen!" Naruto says getting up all into my face.

"What!?" I fake gasp, "I would never!" I turn away acting all offended. Then my phone started to ring. Kyo texted me.

"Hay are you listening to me!?"

"One sec!" I put my finger in his face hinting to be quiet.

"Mm..." When I saw the text, I texted back quickly. "Now! Where were we?!"

* * *

CCWBBMW

"Now where were we my ass! That little!" Kyoya was throwing a temper tantrum while Nile and BL walk in.

"You're a banana!" BL says pointing at Kyoya.

"I'm a what?!"

* * *

NSW

Last Time I was in this dymanchin, I snuck into Naruto's 'house' if you can call it that. And I took all of his instant ramen. (No more ramen for me! That's for sher!) After a 10 min long shpeel about steeling, we finally went to the leaf village. Then I get another text. But this text was from Celty for the durarara world.

"Oooh..." Celty told me that Shinra wanted to come and is now throwing a fit.

"Sorry Celty~" I text her back apologetically sighing.

"Oh so what's happening!?" Izaya was on his phone talking to his sister. And Kamanosuke was holding a stray cat while Eren and Armin were petting it.

"Hay! Lioness what the heck did you do to Ikebukuro!?" Shizuo was watching the news on Ikebukuro.

"Whaaaaat!? I didn't do anything!" I raise my hands in defense.

"Your just like the flea, anything bad that happens is always because of you." Shizuo gets a slight glare from me and Izaya.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighs.

"Hay! Armin gimmi the cam!" Armin passes me the camera to me. I point the camera to my face.

"I didn't do anything THAT bad!" I pout.

"That's a lie!" Kamanosuke shouts from behind me.

"I'm calling yoyo!" I shout.

"Who the heck is yoyo? That's such a stupid name!" Levi states hugging Eren from behind.

"Lioness!" Naruto went to get Sakura and the others a few minutes after we got to the village.

"Hi lioness!" Ino says waving to me.

"Ino! Sakura! What's up!" I yell waving back.

"And we're chop liver" Shikamaru says looking at me with a board expression.

"Yummy" Choji says licking his lips.

"Yah yummy! But one seconded! I need to make a.." I didn't need to say anything, Kyo was already calling me.

"Wow! That was fast!" I answer the call with that, getting a small 'tsk'.

"What do you want?"

"Oh~ nothing just need you to put CG on the phone~"

"Fine" all I heated was shuffling till I heard CG's voice

"Meh~ I was taking a cat nap!"

"To bad! Oh! What was I gonna ask you?"

"Baka"

"Can it! You can't judge!"

"Well yah I actually can~ I don't have short-term memory"

"Meani!"

"Whatever~ oh yah you know people can hear our conversation right?"

"?"

"Are you that dumb?"

"Don't call me dumb! I'm just... Special..."

"Your point being?"

"Meh~"

"You're not a good friend!"

"You're not either"

"I am too!"

"No, sorry just stating a fact~"

"You're not nice!" After I yell that out I hang up the phone fuming.

* * *

{CCWBBW}

"Well, she hung up~" CG mumbles handing phone back to Kyo.

"Yep, and everyone heard your conversation," Kyoya sighs riling his eyes at my stupidity for being loud.

"Well I don't really care that much~ night!" After biding the world a good night, even though it was the afternoon, CG fell asleep again for a quick cat nap.

* * *

{with me}

"Well! I think it's time to go!" I term to the others with a bit of a chill in my voice still mad at CG.

"What about the others? They wanted to see you off, and why so early!? You just got here!" Naruto looks at me a bit confused on why I'm leaving so soon.

"Well~ I don't want to stay here and almost get killed by the Akatski~ so yah..."

"Who's the Akatski?" Eren looks at me wondering what the heck I am talking about.

"It's nothing you should know about my dear" I gently pat him on the head making Mikasa, Jean and Levi glare at me. I just shrugged it off and focused my attention on the pissed Naruto.

"What! It's not my fault that their after me!"

"Who said it was your fault?"

"You made it sound like you meant that!"

"Ah! Fine! Bye!" And with that I open a portle and fors the ones that need to get back home into it.

"Bye!" Naruto stomps off to go and tell the others that I left.

* * *

{new world}

"Well. I'm tired!" We found ourselves in a park.

"Me to but first" Levi flats at me a bit annoyed that I dragged him to a mother world.

"Where are we?" Kamanosuke finished Levi's question looking at he's surroundings.

"Don't know"

* * *

 _Hi! What anime should I do next? I'm thinking of Hetalia but I want some outside help! Or I gimmi some good ideas! thanks for reading my fanfic! And sorry for spelling and grammar! I shall forever suck at it~ anyways, lioness over and out!_


End file.
